my life has changed
by sukidesuuu
Summary: karena kemunculan gadis itu membuat hidupnya berubah. happy sasusaku fanday, minna-san! \ [au/sekuel from stars]


naruto © masashi kishimoto

**my life has changed**

sekuel from _stars_

(dianjurkan membaca stars terlebih dahulu)

alternate universe; ooc; plot rush; sasusaku

memeriahkan sasusaku fanday 2015!

.

…

Ada waktu-waktu yang sudah terlewati dalam gelap. Waktu-waktu di mana pemuda dengan mata _obsidian_ itu berteman dengan sebuah kebodohan dan penyesalan yang mendalam. Yang sudah dibiarkannya menumpuk sudah sekian lama—dan mungkin sudah mendarah daging di dalam dadanya.

Sasuke Uchiha—pemuda itu—tahu, dunianya memang sudah lama menghilang. Sudah terbiarkan tertidur tanpa pernah bersinar kembali. Sejak di mana peristiwa naas itu merenggut poros dari dunianya yang nampak berpijar, ia sudah lama tahu bahwa semuanya yang sudah terenggut, tidak—akan—pernah bisa dikembalikan ke keadaan jauh sebelumnya.

Kakaknya sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Tapi, peristiwa itu, tidak pernah luput dari ingatannya barang sebentar saja. Karena lagi-lagi, semua adalah kesalahannya, ketololannya yang berhasil memporak-porandakan kehidupannya sendiri. Dan mungkin—kakaknya.

Lelaki itu, seharusnya masih hidup untuk menemaninya. Untuk selalu mendukungnya. Untuk melihat bagaimana ia tumbuh.

Tapi, itu hanya angan-angan yang terlalu lama mengering dan menguap di atas udara dingin yang seringkali menyapa hari-hari suramnya.

Sasuke seringkali berpikir, hidup ini terlalu menyedihkan.

Sasuke seperti tidak memiliki lagi tujuan dalam hidup. Kehidupannya bahkan terlalu konstan.

Bangun pagi, lalu, ia berangkat tanpa mengucap satu patah barang, "aku berangkat," kepada orangtuanya. Mengikuti rutinitas di sekolah yang itu-itu saja. Duduk, mendengarkan pelajaran, diam di tempat sunyi—perpustakaan seringnya—lalu, pulang tepat ketika bel berdentang dengan tujuan mengunci diri di kamar seraya menatap atap-atap kamar membayangkan; Kakaknya. Setelahnya, ia akan terlelap dalam tidurnya. Begitu setiap harinya.

Sasuke sudah jatuh ke dalam lubang gelap yang menggerogoti hatinya sendiri. Bahkan, pemuda itu juga telah berpikir sempit; ia hendak menyusul kakaknya di sana.

Bodoh? Memang.

Seperti sekarang ini. Ketika langit petang berubah gelap. Awan-awan hitam besar menggumpal, menandakan bahwa akan turun hujan. Tapi, ia tetap bergeming di sudut jembatan besar. Tak peduli sesekali suara kendaraan melintas di dekatnya. Ia tetap memandang lurus seraya mencengkeram pagar pembatas jembatan.

Saat mata hitamnya melihat ke bawah, ia bisa membayangkan saat tubuhnya jatuh nanti, mungkin tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan. Toh, hujan akan turun dan menghanyutkan tubuhnya yang ikut pergi kemana arah sungai itu akan berakhir. Bahkan, melihat ketinggian yang terbilang cukup mengerikan dalam penglihatannya saja, ia tidak bisa membayangkan apakah tubuhnya tidak akan remuk di dalam sana.

Ada sedikit keraguan, ketika satu persatu kakinya mulai memijaki beberapa palang yang melintang di pagar pembatas jembatan itu. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang sebetulnya takut, amat sangat takut. Apalagi, sekarang ini, tangannya begitu kuat mencengkeram atas pagar pembatas itu. Membuat langkahnya berhenti seketika.

"HEI—" jeda, "KENAPA TIDAK KAU LANJUTKAN?"

Suara yang begitu kencang, membuat matanya membuka dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu berasal. Nyatanya, seorang gadis tengah memperhatikannya. Rambut merah muda pendek yang tertutupi topi _baseball_. Lalu, seragam sekolahnya yang nyaris kebesaran dengan _sweater_ merah muda pucat yang ia ikatkan di pinggangnya. Mendekat ke arahnya dengan tawa yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Siapa kau?" Sasuke berucap dengan nada yang terdengar tajam.

Gadis itu masih saja tertawa tanpa mengindahkan ucapan pemuda itu. Sedetik tawanya berhenti, "Oh iya, aku Sakura Haruno." Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian, ia menaikan salah satu alisnya, "kau tidak jadi mau terjun bebas … disini?"

Ah, Sasuke membuang wajahnya. Wajahnya memerah—bukan karena malu. Tapi, karena menahan marah. Cengekeraman pada pagar pembatas semakin kuat. Gigi-giginya saling bergemeletuk. Ia sama sekali tidak membuka suaranya. Menahan kekesalan pada gadis aneh itu.

"Atau—" gadis itu seketika memegang kedua pundak Sasuke. "—mau kubantu sekarang juga?"

Habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke. Emosinya kini meledak-ledak dengan wajah yang telah memerah dengan sempurna. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR URUSANKU!" bentaknya.

Gadis itu tidak menampakan raut marah atau jengkel sama sekali saat Sasuke membentaknya. Yang gadis itu lakukan adalah menurunkan tangannya. Lantas, tertawa kecil sambil beranjak dengan suka cita ke sisi Sasuke dan mengikuti pemuda itu menaiki palang melintang di pagar pembatas.

"Waw, tinggi sekali," ucapnya , seperti berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau tubuhku jatuh kesana, lalu, tubuhku remuk. Belum lagi kalau tulang-tulangku patah, dan beberapa sistem syarafku mati. Iya kalau nyawaku melayang, tapi kalau aku masih diberikan hidup? Hiy. Mengerikan. Aku tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhku atau barangkali melakukan hal yang kusukai. Menyusahkan orang lain saja."

Sasuke hanya diam seraya meredakan emosinya yang mendadak meluruh saat Sakura bersuara. Ia mendengar setiap detail kata yang meluncur dari bibir gadis itu.

"Hidup terlalu bodoh kalau hanya disia-siakan dengan hal seperti ini," kemudian mata Sakura yang sekilas melirik Sasuke, kini diendarkannya ke depan. Menatap lurus hendak menerawangi apa di ujung sebelah sana. "Ada banyak orang yang berjuang untuk hidup, tapi, kita justru menyia-nyiakannya. Memangnya kita sudah jadi orang yang berguna sampai-sampai mau mengakhiri hidup dengan begitu mudahnya? Konyol."

_Jleb._

Sasuke tahu, perkataan gadis itu cukup menusuk ke dalam perasaannya. Bukan karena ia terbawa perasaan, tapi, itu memang ditujukan untuknya. Seakan ingin membuat matanya terbuka, yang selama ini begitu tertutup kegelapan. Tapi, kalau mengingat tentang kematian kakaknya yang adalah salahnya, Apa, tidak lebih baik ia menebus saja dengan nyawanya daripada terus-terusan di hantui perasaan bersalah seperti ini?

"Hei," suara gadis itu memanggilnya, membuat ia melirik sekilas tanpa mau menatap ke arah gadis itu. "Apa yang membuatmu ingin bunuh diri?"

Kalau ditanya tentang hal itu, mungkin akan sulit bagi Sasuke untuk membuka suaranya. Tapi, di satu sisi, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menampung semua itu seorang diri. Alasan-alasan atas segala hal yang membuat dunianya seakan terhenti.

"Aku memang cerewet, " ujar gadis itu lagi, "tapi, aku bukan orang yang suka membocorkan rahasia orang lain."

"Kenapa kau sampai repot-repot mengurusi urusan yang bukan menjadi bagian hidupmu?" Kali ini justru tanya yang meluncur dari katup Sasuke. Diam-diam pemuda itu melirikan matanya seraya menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Ini menjadi urusanku," jawab Sakura seraya menurunkan kakinya ke atas aspal trotoar. "Karena kau ingin mengakhiri hidup tepat di depan mataku. Dan sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai manusia untuk mengingatkanmu."

Kemudian, gadis itu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke depan pagar pembatas. Tangannya ia biarkan menggantung bebas. Sasuke pun ikut menjajakan kakinya di atas aspal trotoar. Kemudian, ia menundukan wajahnya seraya menggaruk belakang rambutnya yang telah _awut-awutan_.

"Ini semua salahku," ucap Sasuke lirih.

Sakura menoleh cepat menatap pemuda itu. Raut wajahnya kali ini berubah serius menatap helaian hiatm pekat yang menjuntai menutupi sebagian mata Sasuke yang tengah menunduk. Ia mendengarkan.

"Ini semua salahku," mata hitam Sasuke berkilat, terlihat rapuh. Kemudian, suaranya terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya seraya menatap ke Sakura berada. "INI SEMUA SALAHKU! KAKAKKU MENINGGAL KARENA AKU. KARENA KETOLOLAN DAN KEPOLOSANKU DI MASA LALU. INI SEMUA SALAHKU!"

Napas Sasuke memburu, masih dengan tatapan yang menatap lurus ke iris hijau yang kali ini bersinggungan. Dapat Sakura rasakan, kilatan rasa bersalah Sasuke di dalamnya. Yang menariknya dan mampu membuat perasaannya sedikit tergelitik.

Kemudian, mata hijau yang sempat mendung seketika berubah cerah. Garis bibirnya kini dilengkungkan. "Itulah takdir." Gadis itu memutus kontak mata mereka seraya menatap kembali apa yang sebelumnya menjadi pusat dalam perhatiannya.

"Itu takdir." Gadis itu mengulangi ucapannya dengan nada lebih pelan. Sasuke mendengus meremehkan. "Takdir? Lucu sekali," ucapnya _sarkastik_.

Sakura masih tersenyum. "Ya, takdir." Kemudian gadis itu menghela napas kecil, "hm, memang sih, terkadang hidup ini terlalu memuakkan." Kemudian, kedua tangannya yang bebas kini ditempelkannya di kedua sisi bibirnya.

"HIDUP INI TERLALU MEMUAKKAN!" Teriaknya ke depan, mengulang kembali ucapannya dan membiarkan suaranya terbentur oleh suara riak-riak sungai yang berdebur di bawah jembatan yang tengah ia dan Sasuke jajaki.

Sasuke diam. Sakura kini tertawa-tawa sendiri menyadari apa yang baru dilakukannya. "Hebat 'kan? Aku merasa _plong_ setelah melakukan itu."

Sasuke menautkan keningnya tidak mengerti. "_Plong?_ Bukannya kau baik-baik saja?"

"Memang," balasnya seraya menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Sasuke. "Tapi, setiap orang pasti memiliki persoalan dalam diri masing-masing. Karena kau tahu, hidup bukan hanya berpusat kepada diri kita sendiri."

_Hidup bukan berpusat kepada diri kita sendiri_.

Kata-kata itu berputar-putar di dalam kepala Sasuke. Terserap dalam memorinya dan terbiarkan mengambang di pikirannya.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, aku juga memiliki persoalan yang cukup pelik." Gadis itu bercerita dengan mimik wajah yang terlihat santai. "Ayahku seorang pembisnis yang hobi sekali bermain mata dengan perempuan-perempuan lain selain Ibuku. Lalu, Ibuku—" jeda, "—ibuku pemabuk berat dan suka sekali berjudi. Tapi, aku tidak ingin mempermasalahkan hal yang akan menyulitkan kehidupanku nantinya. Selagi aku tidak mengecewakan mereka, aku pikir semua akan baik-baik saja."

Sakura tertawa. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi celananya. Ia merasa malu sekarang kepada dirinya sendiri. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam kembali.

"Kurasa, kau sudah tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi." Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya. "Kakakmu pergi, itu karena _Kami-sama _ingin melihat kau kuat dengan caramu sendiri. Bukan bergantung padanya. Kakakmu juga aku yakin, dia selalu mengawasimu. Dia memperhatikanmu tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana adiknya itu tumbuh dan bertahan. Menggapai apa yang adiknya impikan."

Kemudian, gadis itu memajukan kakinya selangkah. Mendekat ke arah pemuda itu. "Dan kau—" ia merogoh sakunya sebentar entah mengambil apa. "—jangan pernah berpikir seperti ini lagi. Kau harus bisa membuat Ayah dan Ibumu bangga padamu. Jangan buat mereka bersedih untuk kedua kalinya atas kehilangan anak mereka. Kau harus kuat dan bertahan. Aku tidak ingin melihat kau berpikiran sempit seperti ini lagi. Kau harus berjanji padaku, ya!"

Sasuke menatap wajah gadis di hadapannya. Ia kembali menyelami pantulan bola mata hijau yang begitu tegar selayaknya batu karang yang bertahan di terjang ombak. Ia perlu banyak belajar dari Sakura. Gadis itu bahkan, sama sekali tidak menampakan kesusahan apapun dalam dirinya. Sasuke mulai menyadari sekarang, apa yang selama ini dia lakukan memang nampaknya sudah salah jalan. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

Suara gemuruh di langit sudah terdengar. Menandakan hujan memang akan mengguyur kota sebentar lagi. Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih saling berpandangan, kali ini memutus kontak mata keduanya dengan kompak. Sakura, membenarkan posisi topi _baseball _kesayangannya. Lalu, senyumnya mengembang.

"Namamu?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang mengembang dari bibirnya.

"Sasuke," sedikit gugup, Sasuke kembali meneruskan. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Kemudian, gadis itu meraih salah satu lengan pemuda itu dan memberikan sesuatu yang mulai berpindah ke dalam genggaman pemuda itu.

"Itu gantungan kesayanganku." Sakura menunjuk gantungan lumba-lumba berwarna biru di genggaman Sasuke, yang tengah menjadi perhatian dari iris kelam pemuda itu. "Tolong jaga baik-baik. Kelak, kalau kita bertemu lagi, kau bisa mengingatkan aku dengan gantungan itu."

Lalu, Sakura menundukan tubuhnya sekilas seraya melebarkan cengiran andalannya. Yang mampu membuat Sasuke terpaku seketika.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke-_kun_."

Gadis itu mulai undur diri dari hadapan Sasuke. Kemudian, gadis itu membalikan tubuhnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya dengan penuh suka cita meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap punggungnya.

Sasuke tahu, ada satu hal yang sejak tadi sedikit mengganggunya, yaitu debaran di dadanya yang berdebar begitu keras sampai-sampai ia merasa bisa mendengarnya sendiri. Lalu, saat matanya menangkap rambut merah muda yang seirama dengan laju sang pemiliknya, ia merasa ingin menyentuhnya barang sejenak saja.

Juga lengkungan di bibir gadis itu yang membuat Sasuke terpana. Bagaimana gadis itu bergerak lincah. Bagaimana gadis itu, berbicara begitu panjang dan mampu membuka mata dan pikiran Sasuke.

Ah, Sasuke tidak akan pernah sekalipun melupakannya.

Karena, tepat ketika irisnya menatap punggung gadis itu dan gantungan dalam genggamannya secara bergantian, sejak saat itu Sasuke menyadari satu hal—

.

.

—_bahwa hidupnya sudah mulai berubah._

-**fin**-

Happy sasusaku fanday 2015, minna-san! Semoga archieve sasusaku semakin banyak! semakin jaya juga! yey. Hanya bisa menyuguhkan cerita ini, oh iya sedikit informasi, kalau masih belum jelas mungkin bisa di baca dulu fict stars-nya *kedip-kedip imut* /ditendang.

Semua feedback akan sangat dihargai. Jadi, berkenan memberikan feedback setelah membaca?

**Banten. 20.02.2015**

Kiss&amp;hug,

Nana.


End file.
